


Драбблы по Шерлоку Холмсу

by ilera



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic, несколько драбблов под одной шапкой, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. Chapter 1

Он уткнулся в кипу листов и чему-то недовольно нахмурился. Заслышав мои шаги, недовольно поднял голову, на лице так и читалось «Кто посмел меня отвлечь?», но, узнав меня, улыбнулся.

— Альфред? Давно не заходил. 

— Ты же знаешь, Артур, я то тут, то там, никакого свободного времени. Вот заскочил узнать, как там твои рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе. Все пишешь?

— Нет, уже не пишу.

Меня такой ответ мягко говоря удивил. Сколько его помню, он все время писал о Холмсе — желание читателя, как говорится, закон. Прекрасно зная, что ему давно надоел этот эксцентричный детектив, я был уверен, что он не перестанет писать. В конце концов, читатели просто не позволят.

Отвечая на мой немой вопрос, Артур неопределенно повел рукой.

— На этот раз я решил окончательно. Никакого дедуктивного метода, никаких гениальных сыщиков, никаких злодеев. Я его убью.

— Холмса? — слова застряли в горле, я не мог вымолвить ни слова. — Но, Артур, фанаты тебя растерзают! Ну, хорошо, но как ты сможешь логически закончить сагу о Холмсе? Как же Мориарти, в конце концов? Неужели он останется безнаказанным?

— А что такого? Мне он даже импонирует, он лучший персонаж, созданный мной, после Холмса и Ватсона, конечно. Жаль будет уничтожать такой ум, такую силу воли, такое преступное воображение. Хоть один раз в жизни я хочу быть реалистом: зло в лице профессора победит добро в лице Холмса, и читатели поймут, что дальнейшее продолжение рассказов о Холмсе невозможно.

— Но обязательно ли убивать Холмса? — я все еще не терял надежды переубедить своего друга.

Артур лишь взглянул на меня, и я понял — все уговоры бесполезны.

— Но что же ты стоишь? Садись, пожалуйста, я принесу тебе чаю.

Когда Артур скрылся из виду, я склонился над его столом. Мои подозрения оказались верны: листки желтоватой бумаги оказались той самой рукописью последних похождений Холмса, уже готовой к отправке к издателю. Раскрыв ее в самом конце, я наткнулся на интересующий меня отрывок.

_«… Перед Холмсом мелькнуло и исчезло лицо Мориарти._

_— Мне жаль, что так получилось, я не думал убивать вас, — услышал детектив. — Если бы вы так не старались поймать меня, я бы оставил вас в покое. Но вы упрямо шли к своей цели, несмотря на то, что понимали — вы умрете. Ибо не было еще преступника умнее меня, и я гораздо умнее вас, Холмс. Вы мне даже нравитесь..._

_Здесь профессор прервался, видно не смея продолжать. Холмс повернул голову и увидел рядом связанного Ватсона без сознания. Бедный друг, он, как всегда, сопровождал Холмса, и теперь расплачивался за это._

_— У меня к вам просьба... кх-кх, — Холмс прочистил горло и продолжил, — Не убивайте Ватсона, он ни в чем не виноват._

_Услышав короткий смешок Мориарти, он в следующий момент увидел над собой его лицо._

_— Не беспокойтесь, доктор будет жить. Он не причинит мне никаких неудобств в будущем, в отличие от вас, Холмс._

_Мориарти достал револьвер и нацелил его прямо в лоб детективу._

_— Вы умрете ради процветания моего дела, — безликим голосом сообщил профессор. — Вам не понять, вы слишком законопослушны, но мои труды в будущем оценят._

_Последнее, что видел Холмс, была улыбка злого гения Лондона...»_

Я отскочил от стола и упал в рядом стоящее кресло. Холмс был моим любимым персонажем, и Артур его убил. Как он мог? С трудом сохраняя хладнокровие, я принял из его рук чашку чая, отхлебнул и сморщился. Горячо. Следующий час мы мирно беседовали. Прощаясь, я вдруг вспомнил, что забыл перчатки на каминной полке. Поспешно пройдя в гостиную, я схватил со стола рукопись и кинул ее в огонь. 

Только на следующий день ко мне заявился Артур и гневно потребовал объяснений моего поступка.

— Ты же знаешь, Артур, я должен был это сделать, — попытался я спокойно объяснить.

— Как ты мог? Мой лучший друг! Я же так долго трудился над моей рукописью, а ты ее так просто уничтожил. Я же теперь не напишу рассказ, в точности соответствующий сгоревшему! Что я скажу издателю?

— Скажи, что рукопись сгорела.

— Рукописи не горят! Как ты мог, Альфред? За что?

— Ты не можешь убить Шерлока Холмса, он бессмертен. Напиши другой рассказ, который понравится читателю.

Спорили мы с ним долго. Я смог уговорить его на написание другого рассказа, но боялся, что он вновь убьет Холмса каким-нибудь особо зверским способом, мне на «радость». Когда вышла «Стренд», мои наихудшие подозрения подтвердились. Холмс был мертв, правда и Мориарти тоже. Однако что-то меня насторожило в их смертях. Неужели не легче было застрелить Холмса, как решил Артур в первой версии? Зачем все так сложно устраивать? 

«Видимо, мы скоро вновь услышим о великом детективе Шерлоке Холмсе и докторе Ватсоне». Мое настроение сразу поднялось, и я направился прямиком в гости к своему другу.


	2. Chapter 2

— Послушайте, Холмс, почему вы так несправедливы к Лестрейду? — не вытерпел я, когда он в очередной раз помянул полицейских нехорошим словом.  
Холмс даже не взглянул на меня из-за газеты. На меня смотрел бросский заголовок: "Лучший инспектор полиции — инспектор Лестрейд!". Иногда мне казалось, что он единственный инспектор полиции.   
— Конечно, он не такой умный, как вы, Холмс, но вы-то вообще гений.  
Из-за газеты высунулся кончик носа, что я посчитал хорошим знаком.  
— Лестрейд хотя бы пытается сотрудничать с вами, — продолжал я. — Может, вам не нравятся все эти статьи, восхваляющие Лестрейда? Но ведь именно вы предложили оставить ваше участие в деле в тайне.  
Наконец, Холмс обратил на меня внимание.  
— В тайне? Хорошенькая тайна, мой дорогой доктор. На следующей неделе весь Лондон будет читать об очередном деле Холмса.  
Здесь он меня уел, но я не собирался сдаваться.  
— Не пытайтесь поменять тему, Холмс.  
Тот отложил газету и внимательно уставился на меня.  
— Ну, хорошо, вы заставляете меня это сказать. На самом деле, Лестрейда не существует. Лестрейд — это я.  
Холмс, конечно, эксцентричный человек со своими странностями, но сейчас он, видимо, сошел с ума.  
— С вами все в порядке, Холмс? — заботливо осведомился я. — Вы пили то лекарство, которое я вам советовал принимать для избавления от наркозависимости и плохой игры на скрипке?   
Холмс отмахнулся от меня, как от мухи.  
— Уотсон, вы невыносимы. Я сообщаю вам свой самый большой секрет, а вы мне даже не верите. Так я вам докажу.  
Холмс уходит в свою комнату и через некоторое время оттуда выходит... Лестрейд. Это был второй раз в моей жизни, когда я упал в обморок.   
Позже вечером Холмс мне все объяснил:  
— Понимаете, дорогой друг, мне скучно быть самым гениальным сыщиком мира и я решил уравновесить свою жизнь. Помните те дни, которые я не проводил дома? В эти дни я переодевался в Лестрейда и работал на Скотленд-Ярд. Вы никогда не видели нас вместе одновременно.  
— Но...  
— Знаю, что в ваших рассказах это не так. Наверное, вы хотели сделать повествование интереснее.  
Так я узнал самый страшный секрет Шерлока Холмса.

***

— С вашей стороны, Холмс, нехорошо скрывать от меня такие вещи.  
— Уотсон, помилосердствуйте! Вы никогда об этом не спрашивали.  
— Друзья так не поступают, Холмс. Я был уверен, что уж мне-то вы можете доверять. Когда я вас подводил? Что бы ни случалось, я всегда был на вашей стороне. И после этого вы отказались сообщить о таком важном событии. Право, Холмс, вы меня огорчаете. Если бы я сегодня не встретил Лестрейда... Да-да, именно он рассказал мне об этом вашем секрете.  
— Простите меня, мой дорогой друг.  
Лицо Уотсона смягчилось, он протянул что-то, завернутое в бумагу:  
— С Днем Рождения, Холмс!

***

— Давайте повторим, Уотсон. Что есть дедукция?  
— Переход от частного к общему.  
— Так. И что самое важное?  
— Нельзя пропустить ни одного звена в рассуждении, иначе вывод будет неверным.  
— И?  
— Частные суждения должны быть несомненно истинными, а общее должно потом разлагаться на эти частные без остатка.  
— О, нет, Уотсон! Вы снова цитируете Бэкона. Сколько раз вам повторять, Бэкон описывал метод логического мышления, который к практической деятельности детектива отношения не имеет. Сейчас же закройте эту книжку.  
Уотсон вздохнул и отложил книгу Ф. Бэкона "Метод познания".  
— Давайте сначала, Уотсон.  
— Дедукция заключается в переходе от частного к...

***

Уотсон остановил кэб перед домом № 221-б и недовольно взглянул на небо. Неба не было видно, т.к. Бейкер-стрит утопала в тумане. Вдалеке уже раздавались раскаты грома, предвещающие очередной дождливый день.  
— И так каждое утро, — вздохнул Уотсон, вылезая из кэба.  
Над домом 221-б туман был похож на плотную вату и все продолжал концентрироваться. Окон Холмса совершенно не было видно.  
— Ну вот, либо Холмс снова опыты проводит... либо он всю ночь курил.

***

— Холмс, а если кто-нибудь нас услышит? — Уотсон на миг отстранился от Холмса.  
— Кто может нас услышать? — Холмс расстегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке своего биографа.  
— Миссис Хадсон, например.  
— Ммм... Она спит.  
— Холмс! — Уотсон оттолкнул сыщика. — Мы должны хранить все в тайне!  
— Ну хорошо, подождите.  
Через пять минут Холмс вернулся с окровавленными руками.  
— Что случилось?! — в страхе воскликнул доктор.  
— Миссис Хадсон больше ничего не услышит.  
— Но кому же мы теперь будем платить за квартиру?  
— А это, мой дорогой друг, вторая хорошая новость.

***

— Вы стали чересчур сентиментальным, Уотсон!  
Я выпустил его руку из своей и несколько раздраженно произнес:  
— Вы говорите мне это сегодня уже четвертый раз. Я даже проверил слово "сентиментальный" в словаре, пока вы спали, и уверяю вас, что в моих действиях нет ничего чрезмерно чувствительного и нежного.  
Холмс лишь слабо улыбнулся, не убежденный моими словами. Я попытался аппелировать к его логике:  
— Послушайте, Холмс, я лишь ухаживаю за тяжело больным другом. В этом нет ничего особенного.  
— Для вас, возможно, и нет, мой дорогой доктор, — Холмс глядел на меня с необычной теплотой. — За это я вас так ценю.  
— И кто теперь сентиментальный? — пробормотал я, в душе растроганный проявлением его чувств.  
Я знал, что минутная слабость обусловливается болезнью моего друга и что, как только он поправится, он вновь станет детективом Шерлоком Холмсом, порой воистину невыносимым.


End file.
